


Something About Finn

by geewritessometimes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, because finn makes him so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geewritessometimes/pseuds/geewritessometimes
Summary: Every time they have sex, Poe finds himself coming multiple times, despite the fact that he's definitely not a teenager anymore. He reflects on why this might be.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 412





	Something About Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else get embarrassed writing smut?

It’s something about Finn’s dick. 

At least, that’s the best guess Poe’s got at this point. He really can’t come up with any other explanation. Any other reason why every time they get in bed together, he’s coming like he’s never been touched in his life, like some feckless teenager. 

Something about the curve, maybe. When Finn’s inside him, Poe wants to scream it feels so good. Usually he does, as loud as possible. To let Finn know how fucking fantastic of a job he’s doing, you know. Something about the curve of it, rubs right on Poe’s prostate as soon as it’s in. He comes himself into a puddle practically instantly. 

And that’s never the end. Finn’s a military man; even though he was a virgin before Poe, he’s developed impressive stamina and self-restraint quite quickly. He outlasts Poe every time, so much so that he can usually wring at least five orgasms out of Poe before he comes. He’s the clear-headed one during their escapades, the one changing positions and moving Poe’s legs around and dirty-talking, because Poe turns to speechless, moaning jelly so fast. 

He can’t help himself, it’s just so good. He’s grateful; he’s well aware that a natural talent like Finn is rare, the kind of thing usually confined to fiction. But it’s real- Finn makes love like it’s his greatest passion, makes loves to Poe like he’ll never get to do it again. Could bring a man to tears, really. Does sometimes. Usually by the fifth or sixth orgasm, Poe is so strung out, high, that he gets close to weeping from the pleasure. He’ll be hunching over on all fours, Finn behind him, curling in on himself as Finn defies the odds and gets him there again, sobbing and twisting his fingers in the bedsheets. 

Finn doesn’t even know how good he is. He has no experience, so he thinks that the things they do are normal. Poe will go on and on to him about how good he is, how it’s the best sex he’s ever had, and Finn will just wave him off with a bashful smile. He thinks Poe is just being nice. Goes on like the beautiful, humble bastard he is, as if he doesn’t notice how Poe can never walk for a good day or so after they sleep together. 

Maybe it’s because Poe loves him. He had some partners before Finn, thought he was in love a few times even, but none of it holds a candle to the way Finn makes him feel. He knows there’s no else one for him if Finn ever decides to leave. His heart belongs to him entirely. He loves Finn’s soul, feels at home with him, wants to be with him always. Maybe that’s why Finn’s touches, Finn’s love, Finn’s kisses, Finn’s dick, drive Poe so wild. Make him crazy. Make him want it all the time. Make him come a billion and one times every time he gets his clothes off. 

Whatever the reason, Poe’s not complaining. He’ll gladly spend the rest of his life trying to figure it out. 


End file.
